EméLucern Nachtigall
EméLucern Nachtigall is the Half-Perussinexian incarnation of Emikai the Darkness living and journeying in Denaleri on Thrae, appearing as the secondary protagonist of the Sonoraes Zauberei chapters of the Zeta Serial. Appearance She is the spitting image of her late mother: long and wavy nut brown hair, cool blue eyes longing for adventure, a curvy-but-petite figure, and all. In spite of spending most of her time indoors, EméLucern has pale honey skin. She isn't a ghastly white like most of the inhabitants of Zaphleb, she has her mother's golden color. Her face holds perfect heart-shaped symmetry aside from the small dot of a birthmark above her right eye. As far as clothing goes, she feels most comfortable in the breeches and the shirts of men that are just a little too large for her. Emé has a certain fondness for dressing up more like a man than a woman. Personality and traits Emé is emboldened. She is brash and rash. She is also adventurous, and, when she isn't reading, she is out and about imagining the stories that she has recently read. Nevertheless, she is actually rather shy and easily flustered. After her mother passed and Sonoraes disappeared, EméLucern was no longer very interested in getting to know other people. She may be somewhat disconnected, but she retains her gift for reading the hearts of others, the same gift that her mother had. Emé is all-around a lively spirit even if she prefers to spend her time shuttered away and reading stories. History When EméLucern was on the verge of turning six years old, her mother passed away from a sickness known as the Stern Flu. The day that her mother passed is a lucid memory inside Emé’s mind, and she is often forced to relive it through her frequent nightmares. That catastrophic event might have consumed her, but she attributes her being saved to Sonoraes. On a whim of his own, he picked and brought her the most gorgeous flower he could find in an attempt to cheer her up. They had always been really close even when they were young, but that act of kindness meant something more to Emé, and she swore, on that day, that she would marry him. Needless to say, she was absolutely broken-hearted on the day that Sonoraes disappeared from Zaphleb. Each day, EméLucern waited for him to come home. Sometimes she would spend an entire night looking out her window, singing to the moon, and hoping he would come home. As she grew older, she received and rejected many advances, and refused all proposals of marriage. Her father didn't mind too much, but he knew that she would eventually have to settle down. Emé took up reading as a serious hobby which allowed her to lose herself in the epic tales of others. More and more, she disappeared herself into her room and into the books that were her escape from pain. Then in no time at all, Emé—much like the boy she loved—was seen as sort of a misfit. Eventually, her father forced her back into what he called a proper lifestyle, and accepted Prince Leopold's offer to marry his daughter, something he felt that either of them could not refuse. EméLucern's hopes had been dashed, and she felt broken again as the nightmares started to resurface. Zeta Serial Grey House Saga Equipment Talents and skills Mundane Combat Power Dual-soulspirit Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Old Multiverse Category:Paleo-Perussinexian Category:Primary Air Category:Primary Fire Category:Secondary Lightning Category:Neidolon Category:Thaumaturge Category:Intrinsic Category:Human